Crossing paths
by solstjerne
Summary: AU: Can two people be twins but the completely opposite of one another? This is the story of Lavanie Potter whose life has been kept a secret even to herself up until now.


A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry it's been so long since I have written last but I have had a lot of things going on. Here is a new story, which I hope you enjoy!

_Saturday, October 10._

_Dear Diary._

_This is the first time I'm writing. Normally I hate writing stuff down, but the past years have been so weird that I just had to tell someone about it._

_My name is Lavanie Elizabeth Potter. It's a very unusual name, and I have no idea where it comes from really. I don't really like the full version of my name, so most people call me Lavin. Not like that is any less weird, but I like it better. _

_Anyways, I'm 17 years old and in my seventh year Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I have long jet-black hair, though sometimes you can see a sparkle of red in it. I have emerald green eyes and all of the teachers kept saying I got them from my mother, but I have never met her so I don't know if they are right._

_I'm a reserve chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch team._

_I guess it all started when I was born, but now I'm not even sure what happened then. For as long as I can remember I have been living at Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore was the one taking care of me, but mostly he didn't have time to look after me, so all the teachers of Hogwarts, alternately took care of me. Hagrid the gamekeeper was the one who had the most spare time, so I spend a lot of time with him. He was the only friend I had for years._

_When I was eleven, I started as a student at Hogwarts. At the sorting ceremony I was sorted into Gryffindor. _

_During the first months of my first year, I didn't really have any friends either. I didn't really care at the time. I was always sitting at the back during classes, but still managed to get good grades in most subjects. Defense against the Dark Arts was definitely the subject I was best in._

_All the teachers called me "miss Lavanie" and not "Miss Potter". In the beginning I often wondered why they did this, but eventually I got used to it._

_I was in the same year and house as Harry Potter. This was mainly the reason for why people didn't really take notice of me. I just thought it was a coincidence that we both had Potter as last name. I never really took notice of it until now._

_You probably think that I'm an all-good, quiet, shy and lonely student. The thing is, I'm pretty much the opposite. Sure I get good grades but to be honest my detention record is not all clean. The main reason for all the detentions have been because I have at some point yelled something at a Slytherin or teacher this hasn't gotten me any bad places._

_In November of my first year, I made friends with two Ravenclaws, Amanda Sanders and Jessica Keenan. They were both in my year, and some of my classes._

_It was hard to have friends from another house, but we worked it out in the end. Every spring and early autumn we would be eating lunch outside so we could sit together. At Quidditch matches when Gryffindor wasn't playing against Ravenclaw we would find a way so we could stand together. And we decided always to do our homework in the library._

_Harry Potter had a lot of highlights that year. First, he became the youngest Seeker of the century, when McGonagall decided that he should be on the Quidditch team. The biggest thing he did that year was when he caught Professor Quirell trying to steal Philosopher's Stone. Because of this, he, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom earned the final points for Gryffindor, so we won the house cup._

_In my second year I got to know Ron Weasley's sister, Ginny. She had just started her first year, but we became friends anyways. It was great to have a friend within the Gryffindor house. She shared a lot of her secrets with me, and as did I with her. She told me about the crush she had on Harry and about a diary she had found in the girls' bathrooms._

_In the end of the year, she disappeared. For the first time since I came to Hogwarts, I went up to Harry, Ron and Hermione and spoke to them. I was terrible worried about Ginny, and they seemed to be just as worried, if not more. Suddenly we heard that all students had been told to go to their common rooms. All of the teachers were told to go to a certain corridor. Harry and Ron immediately started moving in the opposite direction of the common room. I didn't hear which corridor the teachers were told to go to, but I was just as curious as they were, so I followed._

_We hid behind a wall a few meters away from where the teachers were standing and when they moved we saw a note written on the wall. _Her skeleton will lie in the chamber forever_. It was written in blood. I gasped and turned my head to Ron. He was all pale. Harry suddenly started running towards our Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Lockhart's, office. Again I followed, but suddenly I saw McGonagall come down from another corridor. I turned and walked towards her. I thought that if I did so, Harry and Ron would reach Lockhart's office before she would spot them. _

"_Lavanie, what are you doing here? Didn't you hear the message? All students are supposed to be in the common room," McGonagall said calmly, though I could feel the anger rise to her face._

"_I did Professor, but-" I said slowly trying to find a believable excuse._

"_I do not want to hear excuses, Lavanie. Now be on your way, and don't let me catch you wandering around in the corridors in times like this again!"_

"_Of course not Professor. Sorry!" I said quickly and walked down the corridor to the common room. I could only hope that Harry and Ron had made it in time._

_Thankfully they had. To my knowledge, Harry had just made it in time to find Ginny before she died. She spend a few days in the hospital wing, but aside from that, she was fine._

_It was on the final day of my second year when I started realizing what was going on in my life. I had said goodbye to Amanda, Jessica and Ginny and was now standing next to Hagrid on the platform on Hogsmeade train station. The train was now slowly moving, and soon it was out of sight. _

_I realized that I had never had the chance to go on the Hogwarts Express. Why did I always have to stay at Hogwarts summer after summer?_

_I decided that I probably shouldn't ask Hagrid that question, at least not now._

"_Wanna come down an' get some tea?" Hagrid asked as we reached the Hogwarts grounds._

"_Err, no thanks Hagrid," I said, "I have a few things to do before dinner. Maybe later," I added quickly when I saw the sad look on his face. He lightened up a bit. I waved and headed for the castle. As soon as Hagrid was out of sight I walked fast, almost ran._

_I reached the stone gargoyle, which was the entrance to Dumbledore's office. Because he is the one looking after me I always get the password to the office, whenever it is changed. I couldn't really remember by heart what it was this time, so I guessed for a while. Third time I found the right one, Sherbet Lemon, and the gargoyle started moving._

_I knocked on the door to the office quickly and entered without answer. Dumbledore calmly looked up from his desk and smiled when he saw me. "Hello Lavanie. What can I help you with?"_

"_I have a question. Probably more than one." I said. He nodded for me to go on. "Well I was at the train station with Hagrid, just so I could wave goodbye to everyone. And I was wondering, how come I never go on the train? Why am I living at Hogwarts?"_

"_I have been waiting for you to ask these questions. And I have answered them before. Now, I have told you that your parents died when you were very young," I nodded, "They were your only family members who would be able to take care of you. I promised your parents that if anything happened to them, then I would step in and make sure that someone would take care of you."_

"_I know, you have told me this before. I just feel that there is something you are missing out. Something you are not telling me." I said and looked up not knowing if that was the right thing to say._

_There was a pause. I held my breath, not sure of what he would answer. "What would that be?" He asked eventually._

"_I don't know. It's like there is a missing piece somewhere."_

"_Let me know when you have thought of what that might be. Just come by whenever you feel like it."_

_I knew I wasn't going to get anymore out of him that day, "Thanks professor. See you at dinner." With that I left the office._

_In October, now my third year, Oliver Wood came up to me and said he needed a reserve chaser. He had somehow seen me fly and would like to test me. I accepted and before I knew it, I was on the team. Well in a way._

_It was here the next big mystery of my life started. It was now March and Gryffindor was playing against Hufflepuff. _(A/N: Not sure if that was in March) _Katie Bell had told Oliver that she had an injury, but really, she just wanted to see me play. I was so excited!_

_I scored a couple of goals and Oliver seemed to be satisfied. I was the youngest on the team as well as Harry, so it seemed kind of frightening. I did all right though, and luckily Harry caught the snitch. I couldn't believe we had won the first game I played. I flew down to the ground with a huge grin on my face. The other team members came as well, smiling twice as much. Soon the Gryffindor house came down too, still cheering loudly. I went around hugging everyone. When I came to Harry, I heard someone gasp when we pulled apart. Both Harry, he obviously heard it too, and I turned and saw Hermione with her mouth open and Ron with wide-open eyes. They looked extremely shocked and confused. _

_Eventually Ron pointed from Harry to me, still with eyes wide. Confused I turned to Harry and realized why they were so shocked. Harry realized it too. I studied his face and he studied mine. Harry had the same jet-black hair as I did, though no sparkle of red. He had the same emerald green eyes. And our face structure was about the same as well. The only thing that could tell who was who was the sparkle in my hair, and Harry's scar, and glasses. He was a bit taller than me, but we were both quite skinny._

_I knew there was something Dumbledore hadn't told me. I wasn't sure how Harry fitted in, but I was sure he did. I looked up at the seats, and saw that Dumbledore was gone. Without saying anything to Harry I started running for the castle. I left my broom on the field and ran as fast as I could so I could get away from crowd as fast as possible. I heard someone follow me but I didn't turn around to see who it was. I stopped in front of the gargoyle. _

_The person, who had followed me, came up to me. I should have known it was Harry. "Lavin?" He asked, using my nickname._

"_Wronski Feint" I said, ignoring him. I don't really know why, I guess I just didn't know what to say to him. This was the first time, in a long time that he had spoken to me. I didn't even know, why he used my nickname, or where he had gotten it. The password was named after a Quidditch moved, so I didn't have a hard time remembering it this time. _

_The gargoyle moved and Harry followed me up. Again, I knocked once and stepped in without waiting for an answer. Harry nervously followed me in. Dumbledore was talking to McGonagall and suddenly I felt kind of embarrassed for just bursting in._

"_Lavanie -" McGonagall started._

"_It's alright Minevra." Dumbledore said, "You can go ahead with your idea."_

_She thanked him and walked out of the office._

"_So Lavanie, Harry, what can I do for you?" He asked and sat down in his chair. He made signs for us to sit down, but I ignored it. Harry was standing a few centimeters behind me; he nervously looked at me, but kept standing as well. Dumbledore kept smiling._

"_Well, I think I found the missing part of your story?" I said._

"_Oh really. What is it then?" Dumbledore asked, still smiling._

"_Harry, Professor." I said, calming down. Harry stood behind me confused, but suddenly as if he had read my thought he came forward. "There is something about me and Harry you are not telling us. We look completely alike, professor. Except for Harry's glasses and scar." Harry looked at me when I mentioned his scar. This was the first time I had ever said it out loud. "Please tell us everything, because eventually you will have to." I added, pressing him to at least tell us something and not just bug out like the last time I had spoken to him._

"_Very well then," He said, "There _is_ something I have left out. Know when you mention it I'm not sure why. You are siblings. That night, when Voldemort came to your parents' house, James quickly hid you, Lavanie, in a closet, hoping he wouldn't find you. They didn't want to hide you the same place in case you would make some kind of noise. Before they knew it, there wasn't time to hide you, Harry, which was why James told Lily to run for it. He stood behind to try to slow Voldemort down."_

"_Voldemort wasn't aware that there was a second child in the Potter family so he followed Lily and Harry, since Harry was the first born." He continued. Harry and I exchanged glances not knowing what to say, feel or do. "He never knew, and still doesn't, that you exist, Lavanie. This is why we chose to separate the two of you when we found you. Voldemort would come looking for Harry, and if he found you there too, Lavanie, then you would be in as great danger as Harry is. You, Harry are protected by the blood of your muggle aunt, which is why we send you there. Since her family is the only family members you have left, we decided to take you, Lavanie, to Hogwarts, where the teachers, including myself, could take care of you. You probably noticed that the teachers call you miss Lavanie and not miss Potter. It's for protection._

"_Do you have any questions?" he asked looking carefully at us. I couldn't think of any, and it seemed like neither could Harry. "Well if you do, you can always come back and ask." We left the office and walked in complete silence to the common room. We could hear the party from far away. I didn't really feel like going but forced myself too. I stayed there a while, but soon after I decided to go upstairs. I told everyone that I was tired and wanted to go to bed early._

_At 2 AM I was still awake. Everybody had gone to bed, so I decided to go down to the common room for a while and sit by the fire. A few minutes after I had gotten there, I heard someone coming from upstairs. I knew, somehow, who it was._

"_Hey," the voice from the person said. He went over and sat down next to me._

"_Hey," I said with a small smile. There was a short silence._

"_All of this is really -" He started._

"_Confusing?" I asked._

"_Yes. And sudden." I nodded. "Couldn't sleep?"_

"_No. You?"_

"_No."_

"_What do you think we should do now? I mean, after getting to know all of this."_

"_I don't know," He said honestly, "It's weird to get to know now. I mean, it's just strange we never realized before. It's been almost three years since we started at Hogwarts."_

"_We didn't talk before our second year, when Ginny disappeared, Harry. Maybe that's why."_

"_I know, but it's not like I never knew you were there." I looked up at him for the first time, since the Quidditch match, "You were always – around. I always remembered you because you never came to question or comment anything that has happened in my life. Maybe was that all because you're my sister?"_

"_Not only sister. Twin. Merlin, that's strange to think about." I said. Harry nodded. "Twins" She repeated once again not really believing it. We sat in silence not knowing what to say to one another._

_The end of the school year came closer and closer, and I once again had to say goodbye to my friends, followed by watching them go on a train home. I was "home". And never left. Harry and I hadn't talked that much, none of us knew what to say really._

"_Lavin," A voice said behind me, when I was standing on the platform with Hagrid, waiting for the plain to leave. I turned around and saw Harry. "Have a good summer."_

_I smiled slightly and walked over and hugged him goodbye, "You too. Hope to see you soon."_

"_Me too."_

_Time came for my fourth year to start. Over the first few months I got to know Harry a lot better, as well as his two best friends, Hermione and Ron. Before I knew it, Ginny, Hermione and I were sharing dormitories. It was great to finally have them to share dorm with. I had never tried it before now, and it was really fun!_

_Quidditch, sadly, was cancelled this year because of a triwizard tournament, which Harry joined. Somebody had put his name into the goblet of fire, because there was no way Harry could have been able to put it in. Even Fred and George, Ron's older twin brothers, hadn't been able to put their names in. Because of the tournament, there was held a Yule Ball the following Christmas. I went with Dean Thomas. He was the first to ask me so I accepted since I really didn't have any guy in my mind._

_The summer turned out to quite sad. Harry was forced to stand face to face with Voldemort and to watch Cedric Diggory, another student from Hogwarts who participated in the Triwizard tournament, die. It hit him hard but I think it might have helped a bit that the summer holidays were close. Of course it would mean that he would have to go back to our aunt and uncle's house, which he says is not the greatest place to spend a holiday._

_This summer I finally got to go away from Hogwarts. Upon Voldemort's return, Dumbledore had recreated the order of the phoenix. They made Headquarters in Sirius Black's parents house. Dumbledore knew that he would not be around Hogwarts that much this summer, he finally gave and let me stay there. Hermione and Ron joined me not too long after, along with Ron's family. I had long talks with Sirius about my parents, etc._

_Harry also came later on the summer, and he was quite surprised to see me there. Secrets about Harry's and my life were revealed over that summer too. It's strange and somehow scary. It's like every day you get to know something new about your life and parents._

_Lavin Potter._

Lavanie satisfied read her work through. She shook her hand after all the writing. When she believe she had finished everything and written down everything, she hid the diary in a secret place, not even Ginny or Hermione knew where were.

She went into her bed and under the blanket. Before she knew it she was asleep.

End of chapter 1.

A/N: Hey there! Hope you liked it so far! An answer to a question you might want to ask: no, it will not be an all diary story.

Remember, a review makes someone's day happier (in this case, mine) P


End file.
